Why Don't You Kiss Her
by hhrpryd42
Summary: Harry Potter is seeing something more in his best friend. Something he wants. One problem: He knows he wants it, but how's he supposed to get it? Rated for mild language.


**Why Don't You Kiss Her**

Being another Harry Potter one-shot

Written by Misao7 in a two-night frenzy of writing.

Finished February 9, 2005.

Do not sue me for copying characters…

…unless you somehow think I am so criminal as to steal from Rowling-Goddess. XD

Do not sue me for stealing songs…

…unless you can prove I would steal from the hottest guy on Earth. XD

* * *

_  
Why Don't You Kiss Her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_the feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

* * *

I think something's wrong with me. 

Of course, you already knew that. The boy who's got that infernal slash on his forehead, the one person who just wouldn't die. I'm the guy that's survived the wizard who makes even grown wizards cower in their flashy robes.

But beyond that. There's something wrong with me as a person.

Then again, you probably don't know that I'm a real person.

I have a life. Did you know that? No, you probably didn't. I'm not just some miracle-making machine. I have my friends and my rivals, my passions and my insecurities. I'm a normal human being, with normal human emotions. Anger, sadness, despair, joy, excitement, and, yes, love.

Love.

What a funny word. It means so much.

And yet so little.

I don't know what love is. I don't think anybody starts life off knowing what it's like to love another person. Not even your parents. Of course, I never knew my parents. For all my consciousness knows, they're just those two people who were in that mirror. James and Lily Potter. And they're my parents.

I digress.

I don't know what it's like to love and be loved. But I think I'm coming pretty close.

_We're the best of friends  
_

_And we share our secrets  
_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed  
_

Why is it so different with her now? I've been around her for six – count them – six years. She's always been the same. But I've changed.

It's so hard to be around her and not touch her. I think my mind knows something I don't. Is that why that piece of lint is just so annoying that I have to brush it off? Is that why she always needs help jumping down from ledges on the way to Hagrid's? Is that why that when she stumbles my hand's the one that reaches to help her?

I was thinking about it really hard last night, when I was supposed to be doing my homework by the Common Room's fire. Maybe…maybe that's love. I mean, I've heard other people talk about it, heard it in movies and read it in books. It's always something about fluttery things in your stomach and 'lovey-dovey' stuff like that – right rich, that is – and never things like this, just the need to touch her, to help her.

Then I thought that maybe they were wrong, all those people who made money on those books and movies and advertisements in the paper.

But who am I to judge them? They've probably known what love is like. I don't know. I've never loved anyone. There's never been a conscious thought, like "I love this person", accompanied with a feeling somehow, that feeling that I can't place. Dumbledore said that my mother loved me, but I never knew her, and I can't really ask her.

So I thought about it some more, just gazed off into the fire, hoping the answer would spring out of the bright orange flames and into my head. I went off into what Ron calls a staring fit, where you just space out for a few minutes, to quote the guy on Dudley's American telly channel. Just thought, mind going in circles. What was love? Who were my parents? What's that feeling like? Is it nice?

I forgot how she can watch everyone at once and take in everything.

She leaned over and shook my shoulder, whispering my name.

I had the sudden urge to…to…

_As I lie awake in my bed  
_

_A voice here inside my head  
_

_Softly says_

…kiss her.

_Why don't you kiss her  
_

_Why don't you tell her  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The feelings that you hide  
_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside_

I shook myself out of my stupor and ran off to the dormitory, muttering some half-assed explanation about stomach problems. Ron, he saw through it easy, but I don't think she did.

Why did I feel like that? I still don't know for sure. I thought about it, turning it over and over in my mind all night long. I can't tell. Nothing's clear anymore, there's just the word and her, and maybe a golden chain in between, a chain labeled Harry Potter.

I reached my conclusion somewhere around two o'clock. I love her.

There was no life-shuddering thunder, no earthquake or mad laughter. I didn't feel any different, any more complete, like some books have said, and I didn't want to run to the girls' dormitory (even if I could) and ravish her, either.

So admitting I loved her did nothing.

What about putting it into an act?

No, Potter, that's a dumb idea. What are you going to do, run up to her in the Common Room – or better yet, the Great Hall, grab her by the shoulders and kiss her?

…

I think I'm hopeless.

But…_  
_  
_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move  
_

_Just a touch and we  
_

_Could cross the line  
_

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go  
_

_Confess to her what my heart knows  
_

_Hold her close_

I couldn't come up with anything by five o'clock. So I went into a kind of half-sleeping daze and tried to rest myself, but in the blink of an eye Ron's snores stopped and he hustled me out of bed. So I got dressed and stumbled downstairs, feeling like my head was trapped in between Dudley and the kitchen chair, and collapsed into an armchair by the fire, conveniently situated right beside hers.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Potter.

The instant I sat down, the first thing my glazed-over eyes focused on was her lip.

I went a bit further south after that.

Since it was Saturday, she wasn't wearing her usual layers of clothes, so…

Damn my teenage-ness.

Then I thought…

_Why don't you kiss her  
_

_Why don't you tell her  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The feelings that you hide  
_

Angel-Harry was saying "Why?"

Devil-Harry was saying "Why not?"

Her deep brown eyes found mine, a questioning, inquisitive glance that only added to my excitement – Damn it!

Devil-Harry never missed a beat – he leaned right over and whispered…

'_Cause she'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside_

And she wouldn't. She'd go off and be herself as usual, just my best friend, one I happen to be very fond of. I'd keep finding lint on her shoulders, keep reaching out to help her…can I deal with that?

What if I did? What if I went up to her and told her I think I love her? What would she do?

_What would she say  
_

_I wonder, would she just turn away  
_

_Or would she promise me  
_

_That she's here to stay  
_

_It hurts me to wait  
_

_I keep asking myself  
_  
Her brown eyes…

_Why don't you kiss her  
_

_Why don't you tell her  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The feelings that you hide  
_

Why not?

'_Cause she'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside  
_

Not even she's that good.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The feelings that you hide  
_

'_Cause she'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside..._

Yeah.

Yeah…yeah, I think I will.

She'll never know, if I never show, the way I feel inside…

* * *

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" 

The glazed look in Harry Potter's eyes was replaced by one of clear consciousness.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione smiled in relief, a brilliant smile that lit up her face like the morning sun. "Good. You worried me for a moment there. How's your stomach?"

"It's all right, thanks." He looked around, being careful to keep from Ron's prying eyes and ears. "Listen, 'Mione, I got to tell you something…"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe…I leave you to your evil scheming. 

So! How was that? I think it was okay. Don't worry, I'll work on an actual novel-length next, and not just a one-shot. I know I should be working on Nargles but I don't want to…I'll do that next Christmas, that is to say, this coming Christmas. XD

Just a side note – when Harry remarks about Hermione not wearing her usual layers of clothes, he's talking about the cloak, tie, sweater, shirt, undershirt, and all that extra hoopla. I intended for Hermione to be wearing something normal, like a T-shirt and jeans. (pictures Hermione in jeans) LOL!

The song is Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney, on his Beautiful Soul album. The lyrics are better than the song itself, in my opinion, and that's why I did a songfic and not a music video.

Slice of pie to all of you,

Misao7


End file.
